Many tie-down assemblies use a ratchet buckle assembly that has a first securing strap fixedly secured to one end and a second securing strap engaged with a ratchet-type take up assembly that engages a section of the second securing strap and pulls the section through and past the take up assembly to shorten the effective length of the second securing strap. These work well but the securing straps can become tangled during storage and the section of the second securing strap positioned past the take up assembly is free to flap in the wind causing damage to that section and the structures it strikes while flapping about. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a tie-down assembly accessory that could be used to maintain the securing straps in a coiled configuration during storage and also to secure the section of securing strap that is pulled past the take up assembly when the tie-down assembly is tightened during installation.
General Summary Discussion of Invention
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tie-down assembly accessory that may be used to maintain the securing straps of a tie-down assembly in a coiled configuration during storage and also to secure the section of securing strap that is pulled past the take up assembly of the tie-down assembly when the tie-down assembly is tightened during installation.
Accordingly, a tie-down assembly accessory is provided. The tie-down assembly accessory includes a main strap section and first and second securing/slide loop forming strap sections that each include an attachment end attached to the main strap section at separate attachment locations of the main strap section and extend from opposite side edges of the main strap section and terminating at a securable end; the first securing/slide loop forming strap section being of a first loop forming strap section length and having a first loop strap loop interior facing side and a first loop strap loop exterior facing side; the second securing/slide loop forming strap section being of a second loop forming strap section length and having a second loop strap loop interior facing side and a second loop strap loop exterior facing side; the main strap section being of a main strap section width and having a main strap loop interior facing side and a main strap loop exterior facing side; the main strap section further having first and second slide loop forming sections of hook and pile fastener material secured to the main strap loop exterior facing side thereof at the locations of attachment of, respectively, the first and second securing/slide loop forming strap sections to the main strap section; the first securing/slide loop forming strap section having a first companionate slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material secured to the first loop strap loop interior facing side thereof such that the first companionate slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material is engageable with the first slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material in a manner to form a first slide loop having a first slide loop opening at least partially defined by the first loop strap loop interior facing side of the first securing/slide loop forming strap section; the second securing/slide loop forming strap section having a first companionate slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material secured thereon to the second loop strap loop interior facing side thereof such that the first companionate slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material is engageable with the second slide loop forming section of hook and pile fastener material in a manner to form a first slide loop having a first slide loop opening at least partially defined by the second loop strap loop interior facing side of the first securing/slide loop forming strap section; the first securing/slide loop strap having a first securing loop strap securing loop forming section of hook and pile fastening material attached to the first loop strap loop exterior facing side thereof and extending from the securable end thereof and a second securing loop strap securing loop forming companionate section of hook and pile fastening material attached to the first loop strap loop interior facing side thereof that is engageable with first securing loop strap securing loop forming section of hook and pile fastening material to form a first securing loop in a manner such that the securable end of the first securing/slide loop strap is secured; the second securing/slide loop strap having a first securing loop strap securing loop forming section of hook and pile fastening material attached to the second loop strap loop exterior facing side thereof and extending from the securable end thereof and a second securing loop strap securing loop forming companionate section of hook and pile fastening material attached to the second loop strap loop interior facing side thereof that is engageable with first securing loop strap securing loop forming section of hook and pile fastening material to form a first securing loop in a manner such that the securable end of the second securing/slide loop strap is secured.